vampireknightfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Sōichirō Hoshi
Soichiro Hoshi (保志 総一朗''Hoshi Sōichirō'') nació el 30 de mayo de 1972 en Aizuwakamatsu, Fukushima, Japón. Es un seiyū. Trabaja para Arts Vision. Usa el nombre de Takeshi Aiba (相庭 剛志''Aiba Takeshi'') cuando thumb|206pxaparece en juegos para adultos. Anime ;1993 *''Nintama Rantarō'' (Senzo Tachibana) ;1996 *''Case Closed'' (Tamanosuke Ito) ;1998 *''Ginga Hyōryū Vifam 13'' (Roddy Shuffle) *''Lost Universe'' (Kain Blueriver) *''Steam Detectives'' (Narutaki) ;1999 *''Gokudo'' (Issa) *''Mugen no Ryvius'' (Aiba Yuki) *''ToHeart'' (Masashi Sato) ;2000 *''Argento Soma'' (Takuto Kaneshiro/Ryu Soma) *''Saiyuki'' (Son Goku) ;2001 *''Angelic Layer'' (Ohjiro Mihara) *''Croquette!'' (Rizotto) *''Haré+Guu'' (Seiichi Tachibana) *''Rave Master'' (Lucia Raregroove) *''s-CRY-ed'' (Kazuma) *''Tales of Eternia: The Animation'' (Keele Zeibel) *''The Prince of Tennis'' (Gakuto Mukahi) *''Tokyo Underground'' (Ginnosuke Isuzu)\ ;2002 *''Ai Yori Aoshi'' (Kaoru Hanabishi) *''GetBackers'' (Kazuki Fuuchouin) *''Gundam Seed'' (Kira Yamato) *''Kikou Sennyo Rouran'' (Yamato Mikogami) *''Melody of Oblivion'' (Skyblue) *''Mirmo!'' (Kaoru Matsutake) *''Naruto'' (Yashamaru) *''Onegai Teacher'' (Kei Kusanagi) *''Piano: The Melody of a Young Girl's Heart'' (Takizawa) *''Samurai Deeper Kyo'' (Akira) ;2003 *''.hack//Legend of the Twilight'' (Reki) *''Ai Yori Aoshi Enishi'' (Kaoru Hanabishi) *''Beyblade G-Revolution'' (Brooklyn) *''Onegai Twins'' (Kei Kusanagi) *''Planetes'' (Kyutaro Hoshino) *''Pluster World'' (Mashanta) ;2004 *''Gun X Sword'' (Michael Garret) *''Gundam Seed Destiny'' (Kira Yamato) *''Harukanaru Toki no Naka de ~Hachiyou syo~'' (Eisen) *''Meine Liebe'' (Camus) *''Tactics'' (Sugino) *''Tenjho Tenge'' (Souichiro Nagi) ;2005 *''Battle B-Daman'' (Akyuras) *''Kaiketsu Zorori'' (Arthur) *''Law of Ueki'' (Seiichirou Sano) *''Märchen Awakens Romance'' (Alviss) *''Suki na Mono wa Suki Dakara Shōganai!'' (Sunao Fujimori, Ran) *''Xenosaga THE ANIMATION'' (chaos) ;2006 *''Digimon Data Squad'' (Masaru Daimon) *''Higurashi no Naku Koro ni'' (Keiichi Maebara) *''Kirarin Revolution'' (Seiji Hiwatari) *''Princess Princess'' (Akira Sakamoto) ;2007 *''Bakugan:Battle Brawlers'' (Masquerade) *''Bokurano'' (Masaru Kodaka) *''Ghost Hound'' (Makoto Ōgami) *''Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kai'' (Keiichi Maebara) *''Shining Tears X Wind'' (Souma Akizuki , Zero) ;2008 *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2'' (Gino Weinberg) *''Macross Frontier'' (Brera Sterne) *''Tytania'' (Bal'ami Tytania) *''Vampire Knight'' (Senri Shiki) *''Vampire Knight Guilty'' (Senri Shiki) ;2009 *''Sengoku Basara'' (Sanada Yukimura) *''Phantom~Requiem for the Phantom~'' (Tooru Shiga) *''Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas'' (Cait Sith Cheshire) *''Sora no Otoshimono'' (Tomoki Sakurai) ;2010 *''Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru (Yuki Sakurai/Gioh)'' *''Nurarihyon no Mago'' {Mezumaru} *''Sengoku Basara 2''' {Sanada Yukimura} *''Sora no Otoshimono: forte'' (Tomoki Sakurai) OVAS *''.hack//Liminality'' (Masaya Makino) *''My-Otome 0~S.ifr~'' (Shiro) *Plantilla:Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 1 ~Ajisai Yumegatari~ Eisen *Plantilla:Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 2 ~Shiroki Ryuu no Miko~ Minamoto no Motomi *Plantilla:Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 ~Kurenai no Tsuki~ Taira no Atsumori Juegos *Arlin (Atelier Iris: Eternal Mana 2004) *Atsumori Taira no (Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 2004-) *Butz Klauser (Dissidia: Final Fantasy 2008 Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy 2011) *Calintz (Magna Carta 2004-05) *Camus (Meine Liebe 2004, 2006) *Canard Pars (Gundam SEED Astray 2005) *Carrol Martel (Apocripha/0 2001) *chaos (Yeshua) (Xenosaga series 2002, 2004, 2006) *Copain (SKYGUNNER 2001) *Eisen (Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 2000-) *Enrique (Skies of Arcadia 2000) *Erich Jaeger (Ace Combat 3: Electrosphere 1999) *Fayt Leingod (Star Ocean: Till the End of Time 2003) *Itsuki Tachibana (Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly 2003) *Keele Zeibel (Tales of Eternia ) *Kilik (Soul Calibur 1999 Soul Calibur II 2003 Soul Calibur III 2005) *Masashi Sato (ToHeart ) *Motomi Minamotono (Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 2 2001-) *Natsuki Kariya (Gunparade March) *Raphael (Romancing SaGa -Minstrel Song-'' 2005) *Ryu (''Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo 1996) *Takeru Shirogane (Muv-Luv 2003) *Takeru Shirogane (Muv-Luv Alternative 2006) *Shounen (Ever17) *Souma Akizuki (Shining Wind) *Sunao Fujimori (Suki na Mono wa Suki Dakara Shōganai!) *Takeshi Kuranari (Ever17) *Tendou Jin (*''Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side'' 1st Love) *Tomoe Shirosaki (Hanayoi Romanesque~ Ai to Kanashimi 2008) *Vandolf (Shining Force Neo 2005) *Xion (Shining Tears 2004) *Sanada Yukimura (Sengoku Basara 2005) (Scorpio in Devil Kings) Categoría:Seiyū